Mr Cool
by Cho HyunSung
Summary: Tidak semua namja mampu mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Ada juga sebagian namja yang lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan perasaannya sendiri. Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan agar orang yang dicintainya dapat mengetahui isi hatinya tanpa ia harus bersusah payah mengatakannya.. KyuMin / GS / Super Junior and SM artist / drama and humor story
1. Chapter 1

**MR. COOL**

**.**

**Super Junior and SM Entertaiment Ngartis**

**.**

**Author, Cho Hyunsung**

**.**

**Ketampanan mereka adalah milik publik, saya hanya meminjam nama dan tampang kece badai topan mereka. Diri mereka tetaplah milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Bagi yang membaca FF gaje ini diharuskan ripiu kalo enggak Author bakal merajuk. Mwuhehehe.. **

**.**

**I'm GS Author.**

…**..**

Benar-benar payah sekali, pagi ini aku terlambat bangun dan terkena semprotan dari para guru ditambah lagi hukuman mencabuti rumput dibelakang kelas. Setelah selesai mengerjakan hukuman,aku segera pergi ke kelas untuk mengistirahatkan diri.

"Kau dari mana saja, Min?"

"Aku baru saja menyelesaikan hukumanku, Wook. Hah.. rasanya lelah sekali."

Tukk.. Tukk…

"Kau bisa duduk disini. Aku akan pergi membelikan kau minuman."

"Ahh, gomawo ne~"

"Hmm.."

Namja yang paling betah berdekatan dengan ku pun akhirnya pergi membeli minum. Saat aku ingin memejamkan mata, padangan mataku tidak sengaja mengarah kesudut lapangan bola yang berada persis dibelakang kelasku.

Disana aku dapat melihat dengan jelas kelas seorang namja cool bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya, dia sama saja dengan kebanyakan namja yang ada disekolahku ini. Tapi yang berbeda dari anak itu adalah ia tidak pernah tersenyum melainkan hanya menyerigai.

Banyak yeoja yang tidak mengetahuinya. Ahh.. benar-benar sangat disayangkan. Kyuhyun adalah namja yang paling hobi menggunakan topi dan masker saat ia mengendarai sepedanya menuju sekolah. Disaat semua namja diSeoul sibuk dengan mobilnya, ia adalah satu dari sebagian kecil namja yang lebih memilih sepeda sebagai teman hidup yang sanggup mengantarkannya kemana saja. Pantas saja kakinya panjang, ternyata itu rahasiannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Kyuhyun?"

"Ssstthhh… jangan berisik. Nanti ada yang dengar."

"Kelas sebising ini mana mungkin ada yang mendengar bisikanku."

Ryeowook memberikan sebotol air mineral kemudian duduk disampingku. Ia juga ikut memerhatikan Kyuhyun dari jauh.

"Kalau seperti ini, aku seperti gay yang sedang menunggu pasangannya. Lagi pula, apa istimewanya Kyuhyun? Setahuku, namja yang bernama Lee Donghae itu lebih terkenal."

"Aku tidak suka dengan Playboy cap ikan itu, Wook~"

"Ya sudahlah. Lagi pula mana mungkin Donghae denganmu juga."

Ingin sekali rasanya aku membasmi mulut tajamnya itu. Walaupun Ryeowook adalah temanku, tapi anak itu selalu saja seenaknya mengejekku. Hah, benar-benar..

….

"Siang semua~"

"Siang~!"

"Hari ini, kalian akan dipulangkan lebih cepat karna mulai besok, kalian semua akan pulang ke rumah lebih larut dari biasanya."

"_Mwooo?"_

"_Yayaya?"_

"_Waeyo?"_

Kelas pun mulai bising dengan suara bisik-bisik para murid tak terkecuali aku dan Ryeowook. Kami juga sama terkejutnya dengan siswa lainnya.

"Menutut rumor, kita seperti ini karna akan ada ujian kenaikan kelas bulan depan. Hal seperti itu memang sudah menjadi tradisi bagi SMA Seungri."

"Kau tahu darimana, Wook?"

"Saat makan siang tadi, aku mendengar keluhan dari kelompok Kyuhyun. Aku rasa memang benar seperti itu."

Seketika, aku mengangguk lemas. Bukan pelajaran atau bahkan ujian kenaikan kelas yang aku takutkan, melainkan drama Korea yang selalu tayang jam tujuh malam. Mulai besok, aku sudah tidak bisa menontonnya lagi. Benar-benar tidak adil, aku sedih!

"Hey.. hey.. hey.. tenang sedikit. Sebentar lagi kalian akan ujian kenaikan kelas, jadi ada baiknya kalau kalian mempersiapkan diri bukannya mengeluh seperti ini. Dulu, para sunbaenim kalian juga melakukan hal yang sama. Jadi terima saja."

"Ne~"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kalian semua bisa pulang ke rumah masing-masing."

….

Oh Seonsaengnim sudah pergi dari kelas sejak tadi, tapi aku hanya diam saja ditempat duduk sambil memandang sendu kearah anak lainnya yang sedang sibuk memasukan barang-barang mereka ke dalam tas.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"Bokongku tertempel dibangku." Jawabku asal.

"Hah, lucu. Ayo pulang." Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya dengan malas lalu kemudian menarik tanganku keluar kelas.

Aku pun berjalan malas keluar kelas. Aku pikir satu-satunya kenyataan pahit didalam hidupku adalah Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak mengenal ku, tapi nyatanya jam tambahan disekolah juga merupakan kenyataan pahit yang ada didalam hidupku. Ck, payah.

Aku dan Ryeowook berjalan bersama menuju gerbang sekolah, disaat yang bersamaan gerombolan Kyuhyun juga terlihat sedang berjalan bersama menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Ryeowook!"

"Donghae Hyung?"

"Lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik Hyung. Hyung sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku sangat baik. Hey, siapa yeoja yang bersamamu ini? Cantik sekali. Lee Donghae imnida."

"Nan? Lee Sungmin imnida."

"Mwo? Marga kita sama? Apa kita berdua adalah jodoh."

"Hyung, sudah bercandanya. Ayo pulang."

Untuk pertama kalinya! Aku mendengar suara bass Kyuhyun sedekat ini. Wajahnya yang datar dan nadanya yang namja sekali, membuatku lupa diri. Hmmm, apakah wajahku memerah?

"Tunggu sebentar, Kyu. Kau bisa mengenal mereka. Yang ini Kim Ryeowook dan yeoja ini adalah Lee Sungmin. Ah, ya. Kalian berdua mau kemana?"

"Kalau tidak ada halangan, aku ingin pulang."jawab Kyuhyun watados.

"Bukan kau, Kyu. Tapi Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Kalian berdua mau kemana?"

"Kami masih tidak tahu ingin kemana, Hyung. Memangnya, Hyung sendiri mau pergi kemana?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama, lagi pula mulai besok kita akan sibuk dengan jam tambahan."

"Aku setuju saja. Bagaimana denganmu, Min?"

"Ah, iya. Aku terserah saja."

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi makan."

"Hae Hyung! Kau bilang tadi ingin pulang, kenapa jadi ada acara makan malam bersama?"

"Ini juga sudah sore, Kyu. Jadi sebaiknya kita makan malam bersama saja. Lagi pula, apa yang kau lakukan berada sendirian didalam rumah?"

"Banyak alasan."

Hahaha, mau tidak mau Kyuhyun mengikuti keinginan Donghae. Sedangkan gerombolan Kyuhyun yang lainnya sudah memisahkan diri sejak tadi. Sekarang hanya tersisa Donghae, Kyuhyun, aku, dan juga Ryeowook.

….

"Kenapa kau menerima tawaran, Donghae, Wook?"

"Bukannya kau juga senang akhirnya bisa makan malam bersama Kyuhyun?"

"Jadi, kau sengaja melakukannya?"

"Tidak juga. Lagi pula, aku dan Donghae Hyung juga sudah lama tidak berkumpul bersama seperti jaman SMP dulu."

"Baiklah. Bagaimana pun juga, aku sangat berterimakasih!"

"Ya, sama-sama."

Entah sejak kapan aku mulai mengagumi namja pendiam bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Mungkin semua ini berawal dari pertemuan kami saat ulang tahun Ryeowook yang ke limabelas, tahun lalu disebuah café dekat sekolah. Saat itu, Donghae datang dengan seorang namja yang tidak lain adalah Kyuhyun.

Namja itu terlihat sangat pendiam dan sesekali hanya tersenyum dan meneguk minuman yang ada. Aku lihat, Kyuhyun juga bukanlah tipe namja yang mudah beradaptasi dengan lingkungan, tidak seperti Donghae yang lebih banyak bicara dan bergaul dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Kau tidak lelah, setiap jam selalu berkhayal?"

"Aku tidak sedang berkhayal, Wook. Sebenarnya, kita mau makan malam dimana sih?"

"Palingan juga dikedai Jaesuk tempat mereka biasa makan. Nah, itu kedainya."

Benar kata Ryeowook, Donghae dan Kyuhyun berhenti tepat didepan kedai Jaesuk. Kedua namja itu menoleh kebelakang dan menatap kearah kami berdua. Dan lagi-lagi, untuk pertama kalinya aku dan Kyuhyun saling beradu pandangan.

"Apa kalian berdua mau makan disini?"

"Ya, boleh saja Hyung."

"Bagaimana dengan temanmu?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada datar.

"Aku juga terserah." Baiklah, aku mengaku salah tingkah setelah ditanya seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun. Kalau saja orang yang bertanya itu bukan Kyuhyun, aku yakin rasanya pasti tidak akan seperti ini.

"Karna tidak ada masalah, maka dari itu ayo kita masuk." Kata Donghae sambil tersenyum kemudian menarik tangan kami masuk kedalam kedai.

….

Sesampainya didalam kedai, kami berempat memilih tempat yang dekat dengan kaca jendela luar. Setelah kami duduk dan memesan makanan, tidak lama kemudian hujan pun turun dengan derasnya. Bisingnya suara hujan membuat kami semua terdiam dan saling memandang kearah air yang jatuh dari langit dan membasahi seluruh permukaan yang dilewatinya.

Tidak terasa, pesanan kami pun datang. Dengan segera, kami berempat memakannya selagi hangat. Sup ayam dengan irisan ginseng didalamnya atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Samgyetang itu menjadi menu pilihan kami karna awan tadi sore terlihat mendung dan benar saja, saat malam tiba hujan pun mulai turun dan dengan seketika membasahi Seoul.

"Sungmin, makanlah yang banyak. Sup ini akan menghangatkanmu dicuaca yang sangat dingin seperti ini."

Aku tersenyum kikuk melihat perhatian Donghae. Mungkin aku hanya salah lihat, saat Donghae menuangkan sup ke dalam mangkukku, Kyuhyun seperti sedang melayangkan tatapan tidak suka. Ahh, mungkin dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan tingkah aneh Donghae seperti itu.

"Hyung, berhenti seperti itu. Atau anak itu akan berubah menjadi balon udara."

Huwek.. barusan anak itu bicara apa?

Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan Kyuhyun. Namja itu terlihat cemberut kemudian meminum cepat minumannya. Sedangkan Donghae hanya memainkan matanya untuk menggubris perkataan Kyuhyun barusan.

….

Akhirnya makan malam yang paling sunyi itu berakhir juga. Ryeowook, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengantarkanku pulang terlebih dahulu dan setelah itu mereka bertiga saling memisahkan diri.

"Aku pulang!"

"Sungmin, darimana saja kau nak. Tumben sekali, jam segini kau baru pulang."

"Setelah pulang sekolah tadi, Ryeowook dan teman-temannya mengajak makan malam dikedai dekat sekolah. Eomma, apa Oppa sudah pulang?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Lihat saja dikamarnya."

"Oh. Kalau begitu, aku pergi ke kamar dulu Eomma."

Eomma hanya tersenyum kemudian berlalu menuju dapur untuk membersihkan bekas makan malam. Sepertinya, malam ini Eomma hanya makan malam bersama dengan Oppa karna Appa baru akan pulang satu jam lagi.

Aku berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamar Oppa yang terdapat stiker bertuliskan Lee brother. Iseng, aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya namun sama sekali tidak ada jawaban dari dalam sana.

"Apa Oppa sudah tidur ya?"

"Oppa~ Hyukjae Oppa~ buka pintunya.."

Tetap saja tidak ada jawaban. Malas menunggu, aku pun mulai membuka pintu kamarnya.

Gelap.

Hanya ada sinar dari laptop yang sedang menyala sedangkan Hyukjae Oppa terlihat sedang terbengong didepan laptop. Apa yang sedang dilakuan oleh anak itu? Kenapa sepertinya ia tegang sekali sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kehadiranku?

"Hiks.."

Saat aku berdiri tepat dibelakangnya, tanpa terduga tangan kiri Hyukjae Oppa meraih selembar tisu lalu melapkannya tepat didepan kedua matanya. Dia menangis? Benar menangis? Aku pikir namja berotak yadong seperti dia tidak bisa menangis. Yang aku tahu, Hyukjae Oppa hanya bisa mendesah dan berpikiran kotor. Kekeke~ aku memang adik yang jahat…

"Huweee.. kenapa endingnya sedih sekali. Aku sampai nangis T^T"

"O-oppa?"

"Sungmin! Sedang apa kau disini? Kenapa tidak ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk? Dan, apa kau melihat semuanya?"

"Satu-satu kalau bertanya, Oppa."

"KELUAR DARI KAMAR KU!"

"Akh, telingaku sakit. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku datang kemari? Lagi pula, aku sudah mengetuk pintu kamar Oppa, tapi Oppa sama sekali tidak menghiraukanku. Karna takut Oppa mati didalam kamar, maka dari itu aku langsung masuk saja dan tahunya Oppa menangis karna film Hello Ghost -_-"

"Sudah salah, komentar lagi. Sudah sana, kembali ke kamarmu sendiri."

"Ah, tapi Oppa.."

"Tapi apa lagi?"

"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu."

"Apa?"

Sebelum bertanya, aku berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya lalu duduk disana. Hyukjae Oppa pun menarik kursinya agar mendekat ke arahku.

"Bicara sekarang. Aku tidak punya waktu karna masih banyak film yang harus aku tonton."

"Apa Oppa mengenal namja yang bernama Lee Donghae?"

"Lee Donghae yang sok kenal itu ya. Iya aku tahu. Tapi tidak kenal. Kenapa? Apa dia mengganggumu?"

"Aniyeo. Sebenarnya, aku ingin bertanya tentang temannya Donghae yang bernama Kyuhyun itu. Apa Oppa juga mengenalnya?"

"Tidak banyak yang aku tahu, tapi seingatku banyak anak yeoja dikelasku yang suka dengannya. Sebagai kakak kelas satu tingkat diatasnya aku merasa terbebani. Apalagi sejak pihak sekolah tahu kalau Kyuhyun pernah mendapat mendali emas untuk olimpiade matematika. Ahh, entah terbuat dari apa otak anak itu. Oh iya, kenapa kau menanyakannya? Apa kau juga suka dengannya?"

"Kenapa Oppa jadi banyak tahu tentang Kyuhyun dibandingkan dengan aku yang seumuran dengannya?"

"Kan aku sudah katakan kalau anak yeoja yang ada dikelasku rata-rata menyukainya. Jadi sedikit banyak aku mendengar gosip tentang anak itu."

"Begitu? Lalu menurut Oppa, dia orang yang seperti apa?"

"Tidak salah lagi, kau pasti suka dengannya?"

"Kalau iya bagaimana?"

"Ah, aku benar kan."

Hyukjae Oppa mulai memandangku malas. Ahh, apa maksudnya dia menatapku seperti itu?

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan kalau aku sampai suka dengan namja itu. tapi.. Oppa aku rasa Kyuhyun adalah namja yang pendiam."

"Mana aku tahu. Lebih baik kau tanya saja pada Donghae. Lagi pula, Donghae juga teman dekat Ryeowook kan?"

"Iya, juga sih. Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke kamar."

"Ehh, tunggu!"

"Apalagi Oppa?"

"Sepertinya kau sudah cukup mendapatkan informasi tentang Kyuhyun. Jadi tolong pergi keluar dan belikan aku keripik jagung. Ini uangnya."

"Tapi ini kan sudah malam, Oppa~"

"Jam segini, para penculik belum muncul. Ya sudah sana, cepat."

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?"

"Aku akan beritahu Kyuhyun kalau kau menyukainya."

"Katakan saja padanya. Memangnya Oppa bisa apa?"

"Sebagai Sunbaenimnya, aku bisa melakukan apa saja pada anak itu. Lagi pula, ada Donghae. Anak itu pasti tidak sulit untuk diatur."

Dia tersenyum nista sambil menyodorkan uang untuk membeli keripik jagung dimini market depan gerbang perumahan. Rasanya malas sekali untuk berjalan sejauh itu hanya untuk membeli keripik jagung.

"Kembaliannya bisa kau ambil. Aku tahu kau sangat suka dengan susu strawberry dan kau bisa membelinya."

"Benarkah? Baiklah, aku akan pergi membelikannya untuk Oppa."

….

Setelah berganti pakaian, aku segera keluar rumah untuk membeli keripik jagung dan susu strawberry kesukaanku. Tapi sayangnya hujan kembali turun, jadi mau tidak mau aku harus pergi menggunakan payung.

Lama berjalan, bukannya hujan berhenti malah semakin deras. Untung aku memakai jaket dan juga membawa payung. Minimarket sudah didepan mata, dengan kecepatan maksimal aku meraih gagang pintu kaca minimarket tersebut dan membeli keripik jagung sesuai dengan pesanan Hyukjae Oppa.

Walaupun sudah membeli tiga bungkus keripik jagung dan dua kotak susu strawberry, tapi uang itu masih saja ada kembaliannya dan aku berjanji untuk tidak akan mengembalikan kembaliannya itu pada Hyukjae Oppa karna sebagai ongkos jalan. Hahaha, aku pintar kan?

"Akhirnya~ Ahh, hujannya semakin deras saja."

"Bagaimana caranya pulang kerumah?"

Sepertinya aku mengenal suara itu. dan tada! Saat menolehkan kepala, Kyuhyun terlihat sedang berdiri dipojokan toko sambil meremas bungkusan berwarna hitam.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Aku memberanikan diri untuk lebih dulu menyapanya, ahh bukan menyapa sih tapi bertanya.

"Kau…"

Dia terlihat sangat terkejut bahkan sampai ketahap shock segala. Apa semengejutkan itukah dia bertemu denganku? Ah, aku salah lagi ya?

"Iya. Aku baru saja membeli ini diminimarket. Tapi aku melihatmu. Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang."

Eomma, singkat sekali. Aku jadi harus bertanya apalagi?

"Memangnya kau baru darimana?"

"Menukarkan kaset."

"Kaset?"

"Iya, kaset."

"Maksudku.. kaset apa?"

"Game."

"Ohh, begitu."

Krikk.. krik..

Kemudian hening lagi. Dia yang memang pendiam atau dia malas berbicara dengan ku ya?

"Kau tidak pulang?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan sebelah alis matanya yang terangkat.

"Ah, aku?"

Iya benar juga, kenapa aku tidak pulang. Padahal aku kan membawa payung, hujan sederas apapun juga seharusnya tidak masalah kan. Tapi aku malah diam saja disampingnya sambil mengerat gagang payung saking kesalnya dengan makhluk pendiam yang berdiri disampingku ini.

"Tadinya, aku mau pulang. Tapi setelah melihatmu berdiri disini, Aku jadi tidak jadi pulang."

"Waeyo?"

"Emm, karna aku tidak tahu sampai kapan hujannya akan berhenti. Jadi, apa kau mau aku antarkan sampai rumah?"

"Apa kau mau mengantarkanku sampai rumah?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

Tanpa berkata apapun, Kyuhyun langsung masuk kedalam naungan payung yang sejak tadi aku pegang. Anak itu terlihat lucu sekali saat dia menundukan kepalanya sambil memeluk erat kaset game yang baru saja ia tukarkan digedung yang berada diseberang jalan sana.

Sambil memegang bungkusan milik Hyukjae Oppa, aku juga memegang payung lalu berjalan beriringan dengan Kyuhyun. Dari rumitnya jalan hidupku, aku sama sekali tidak punya pikiran kalau akan satu payung dengan Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi limabelas centi dariku.

"Belok kanan, didekat taman air mancur ada rumah berwarna cream dengan bebatuan berwarna hitam. Itu rumahku." Terang Kyuhyun masih dengan imutnya memeluk bungkusan yang sejak tadi dibawanya.

Aku hanya menganggukan kepala karna aku seperti merasa sedang mengantarkan pulang anak gadis yang baru saja tercecer dijalan. Hah, seharusnya Kyuhyun yang mengantarkan aku pulang.. bukannya malah terbalik seperti ini. Tapi tidak apalah. Dengan begini, aku juga tahu dimana rumah Kyuhyun. Keke~

Sesampainya didepan pintu pagar rumah Kyuhyun, namja itu langsung berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya dan melupakan aku begitu saja. Rasanya aku ingin sekali marah padanya karna kesal.

"Ahh, mengucapkan terimakasih saja tidak. Dia langsung kabur begitu sampai didepan rumahnya. Isshh, memangnya sejak tadi apa yang dipikirkan anak itu tentangku? Apa iya, kalau dia tidak buru-buru masuk kedalam rumahnya aku akan memakannya? Atau dia takut aku meminta nomer ponselnya? Ahh, gila. Sebaiknya aku pulang daripada memikirkan anak itu lagi."

Aku pun dengan kesal memutar arah menuju rumah. Tapi tanpa diduga ada seseorang yang menyentuh bahuku. Tangannya yang basah seketika membasahi jaket yang ku kenakan saat ini. Saat menoleh kesamping, aku melihat tangan orang itu sangat putih dan panjang. Tangannya itu terlihat basah dan memutih seperti mayat.

Dag dug.. dag dug…

Demi apapun aku sangat gugup. Aku belum siap dihisap darahnya oleh vampire jejadian yang suka berkeliaran dimalam hari seperti difilm-film kebanyakan. Tapi karna aku adalah yeodongsaengnya Lee Hyukjae, maka aku memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang.

ASTAGA!

"Kyuhyun.. kau membuatku takut."

"Aku akan mengantarkan kau pulang. Ini sudah larut malam."

"A.. Baiklah."

Untuk kedua kalinya Kyuhyun mengantarkanku pulang. Ternyata pertemuan keduaku dengan Kyuhyun tadi sore membuat kami menjadi semakin dekat walaupun masih ada pagar canggung yang menghalangi kami berdua. Tapi tidak apalah, untuk awalan saja ini sudah lebih dari cukup.

….

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, kenapa bisa jarak dari rumah Kyuhyun dengan rumahku terasa begitu sangat dekat sekali. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir tidak sedekat ini, apalagi kami sedang berjalan kaki seperti ini. Ya Tuhan, apa benar aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan anak ini? Masa?

"Kau tidak masuk?"

"Oh? Sudah sampai ya. Baiklah, aku akan masuk."

"Hmm, ya."

"Gomawo, hati-hati"

"_Kalau sudah sampai rumah, telfon ya." _Lanjutku dalam hati. Benar-benar WoW.

"Ya. Sampai nanti." Dia tersenyum dua jari. Itu saja sudah membuatku hampir tidak sanggup berdiri.

Hmm.. walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak rela, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Akhirnya, aku terpaksa menyeret tubuhku masuk kedalam rumah dan membiarkan Kyuhyun berlalu begitu saja dengan payung birunya. Aku baru sadar, kami seperti pasangan muda yang baru saja pulang berkencan dengan sepasang payung yang sama. Aku benarkan, pink itu pasangannya biru?

….

"Aku pulang!"

"Dari mana saja kau? Apa minimarketnya pindah ke Daegu? Nowon? Atau Incheon? Lama sekali…"

Beginilah kalau Hyukjae Oppa mengomel. Dia bagaikan rapper yang telat diberi pisang. Hahaha, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan ada yang marah padaku.

"Maaf Oppa. Diluar hujannya sangat deras sekali. Ini keripik jagungnya. Aku mau tidur ya."

"Yang tadi itu siapa?"

Pertanyaan Hyukjae Oppa membuatku terpaksa menghentikan langkah kakiku menuju kamar. Aku menoleh perlahan, ahh terlalu mendramatisir. Hyukjae Oppa bertanya sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya. Tanpa ada unsur mengejek, aku mulai mual -_-

"Nugu?"

"Yang mengantarkan kau pulang tadi."

"Percuma. Oppa juga tidak akan percaya."

"Bagaimana bisa? Tahu juga tidak."

"Itu, orang yang tadi itu adalah… Kyuhyun."

Oppa tampak terkejut. Hah, apa aku bilang!

"Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun? Orang yang baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu kau tanyakan padaku didalam kamar itu?"

"Hmm.."

"Ck, tidak mungkin."

Tuhkan, aku benar lagi. Saking tidak terimanya dengan leluconku, Hyukjae Oppa meminum cepat air mineral yang ada didapur kemudian berlari menuju tangga dan menutup keras pintu kamarnya.

"Sungmin, kau dari mana saja?"

"Appa sudah pulang?"

"Iya. Kau darimana saja?"

"Tadi, aku pergi membelikan Oppa keripik jagung. Tapi terlambat pulang karna hujannya sangat deras sekali."

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu masuk dan segera pergi tidur."

"Ne, Appa."

Dengan bimbang aku memasuki kamar, sekilas aku menatap nista pada pintu kamar Hyukjae Oppa yang tertutup dengan sangat keras tadi. Sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak terima kalau tahu yeodongsaengnya ini pergi dengan Kyuhyun, saingan beratnya disekolah.

….

Pagi kali ini benar-benar datang dengan sangat cepat. Dimeja makan sudah ada Eomma, Appa, dan juga Si menyebalkan Lee Hyukjae. Aku membuang muka saat Oppa menatap kearahku.

"Pagi Eomma, Appa, Hyukjae."

"Coba katakan sekali lagi?" Si menyebalkan itu memintaku untuk mengulang perkataanku barusan.

"Pagi Eomma, Appa, Oppa." Terpaksa berbeda dari yang sebelumnya karna aku melihat Oppa bersiap melemparkan piring kearahku.

"Hah, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk kalian bertengkar."

"Ne, Appa."

Eomma hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan kami berdua. Aku mulai duduk disamping Oppa, kemudian mengoleskan selai diatas selembaran roti.

"Apa malam ini kalian berdua punya waktu?"

"Memangnya ada apa Appa?" tanya Oppa sambil mengunyah roti.

"Hanya makan malam bersama. Kebetulan semua teman Appa membawa keluarganya."

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa, Appa."

Aku benar-benar lesu menjwabnya. Bagaimana tidak, kesempatan itu sangatlah bagus sekali. Sudah makan malam bersama ditambah lagi dengan semua teman Appa yang membawa keluarganya, kalau ada yang tampan bagaimana? Kan sayang kalau sampai terlewatkan. Hehe..

"Memangnya kau ada acara apa, Sungmin?"

"Bukan acara Eomma. Tapi pihak sekolah akan mengadakan jam tambahan karna bulan depan kami akan ada ujian kenaikan kelas."

"Sungmin benar Eomma. Aku juga tidak bisa hadir. Padahal aku ingin sekali."

"Ya, tapi kalian berdua kan memang tidak bisa. Jadi tidak apa. Eomma dan Appa akan berangkat bersama, jadi kalian berdua bisa menjaga rumah."

"Hmm, baiklah Appa."

….

Selesai sarapan, aku dan Oppa langsung masuk mobil bersama Appa, meninggalkan Eomma sendirian dirumah. Ahh, sekali-kali aku punya pikiran untuk mengajak Eomma ke sekolah. Tapi dilarang karna kalau Eomma datang ke sekolah itu artinya aku memiliki masalah yang serius disekolah. Hah, serba salah.

"Kami pergi dulu~"

"Ne, hati-hati~!"

Mobil pun mulai meninggalkan perkarangan rumah. Aku melihat Oppa yang sudah sibuk membaca komik dragon ballnya, ia selalu saja membawa komik kemudian menaruhnya didalam loker sekolah kalau ia sudah selesai membaca.

Sayangnya aku tidak punya hobi yang sama dengan Oppa. Hobiku hanyalah bergosip dengan Ryeowook dan memerhatikan Kyuhyun dari kejauhan. Hiks, aku tahu aku sangat menyedihkan maka dari itu jangan dibahas lagi..

….

"Belajarlah dengan baik. Siapa yang tahun ini mendapatkan ranking, Appa akan memberikannya hadiah apapun yang kalian mau."

"Jeongmal?!"

Hyukjae Oppa berteriak lebih nyaring sampai-sampai satpam penjaga sekolah melihat kearah kami. Appa hanya mengangguk tidak enak karna masih diperhatikan oleh satpam penjaga sekolah.

"Ne, Appa. Aku akan berusaha." Hanya itu yang aku ucapkan sebagai semangat yang mulai menurun.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, sampai nanti."

Setelah say goodbye dengan Appa, kami berdua pun berpisah dengan jalannya masing-masing. Oppa ke kiri sedangkan aku berjalan lurus.

….

Setelah beberpa jam menggila didalam kelas, akhirnya kami pun diperbolehkan untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing. Rasanya aku sudah tidak berniat untuk menyentuh sekolah barang sesentipun. Seharian ini otakku sudah diperas habis-habisan. Aku dan Ryeowook segera keluar dari dalam kelas dengan tampang kucel, perut lapar, dan masih banyak penderitaan yang lainnya.

"Sudah malam, Min. Ayo kita cari makan."

"Aku ingin pergi ke tempat hiburan. Aku ingin bermain air. Malam ini benar-benar sangat panas."

"Baiklah. Tidak ada pilihan lagi. Taman kota~"

Aku dan Ryeowook berjalan beriringan menuju taman kota. Sesampainya disana, aku langsung membuka tas kemudian mengaduk-aduk air yang ada didalam kolam sampai-sampai rok sekolahku hampir basah.

"Wook, apa kau bisa membelikan aku ice cream?"

"Hmm,baiklah."

Saat Ryeowook sibuk mengantri ice cream, aku hanya diam sambil memerhatikannya dari bangku taman. Teman kecilku yang sangat setia padaku itu selalu saja aku buat susah dengan meminta ini itu padanya. Aku berjanji satu hal padanya, aku akan mempertemukannya dengan seseorang. Dan aku benar-benar sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri.

Tidak perlu menunggu berlama-lama, Ryeowook datang dengan dua cup ice cream. Namja itu duduk tepat disamping ku kemudian ia memberikan ice cream rasa strawberry padaku sedangkan yang rasa vanila adalah miliknya.

"Kenapa kau sangat menyukai ice cream?"

"Itu karna dibalik penampilannya yang dingin tapi sebenarnya dia itu sangat manis." Entah kebetulan atau tidak, saat aku berkata seperti itu Kyuhyun melintas begitu saja bersama para gerombolannya.

Disana ada Donghae, namja yang satu lagi setinggi tiang listrik dan satu orang yeoja kenamja-namjaan(?) yang sering mereka panggil dengan nama Amber, aku tahu ini dari Ryeowook.

"Itu Kyuhyun, kan?"

"Iya. Tapi siapa wanita itu?"

"Amber? Bukan itu, wanita yang menghampiri Kyuhyun?"

"Molla. Ayo kesana, kita pura-pura saja tidak sengaja bertemu dengan mereka."

"Ah, aku tidak berani Wook~~"

"Sejak kapan adik kandungnya Hyukjae Hyung menjadi penakut seperti ini. Berbeda sekali dengan kakaknya yang ketua gengster."

"Itukan Oppa, bukan aku. Lagi pula, ini beda masalahnya. Aku tidak…"

"Ayo, kita harus mencari tahu siapa yeoja itu atau kau akan menyesal."

"Ba-baiklah."

Kami berdua pun berjalan perlahan sambil bercanda garing agar tidak terlalu ketahuan kalau kami sedang mengincar keberadaan mereka. Yess, Donghae adalah orang pertama yang menyapa kami.

"Ryeowook! Sungmin! Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini. Kalian sedang apa?"

"Hyung, kami baru saja melepas penat dengan ice cream dan tahunya kami bertemu denganmu. Hyung sedang apa disini?"

"Kami juga sedang melepas penat. Kami semua juga hampir gila karna metematika tadi. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama-sama saja?"

"Ide yang bagus Hae Hyung!"

Tentu saja Ryeowook menyetujuinya. Sejak tadi, mata anak itu tidak ada hentinya menatap yeoja yang tadi datang menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau terus-terusan menatapnya?" suara datar Kyuhyun begitu menyadarkan Ryeowook dari ekspresi aneh anak itu.

"Tidak, bukan. Aku tidak melihatnya."

Sudah tahu ketahuan masih saja mengelak. Ahh, kenapa ya Ryeowook bisa seperti ini.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo kita pergi."

Aku lihat, Amber dan namja seperti tiang listrik itu hanya diam saja sambil mengikuti kami dari belakang. Tapi tidak lama kemudian, namja seperti tiang listrik itu berlari mendekati Donghae sedangkan Amber masih saja diam ditempatnya.

"Hae, siapa yeoja itu?"

"Yeoja itu adalah Lee Sungmin."

"Jadi dia adalah yeoja yang….. Kyuhyun?"

"Iya. Aku hebatkan."

"Ahh, anak itu pasti senang. Tapi wajahnya datar sekali."

"Begitulah dia."

Tadi kata Donghae apa ya? Sepertinya dia membawa-bawa namaku saat berbicara dengan Si tiang listrik yang kalau dilihat-lihat lagi juga tampan. Tapi tidak bisa begini, aku kan suka dengan Kyuhyun duluan, namja manapun juga pasti tidak sama dengan Kyuhyun.

Ehh, Si tiang listrik tersenyum kearahku. Saat ini kami sedang berjalan bersama menghampiri sebuah mobil yang menjual stik ikan. Aku jadi salah tingkah karna Si tiang listrik tampan itu memerhatikanku dengan seksama.

"Kau Lee Sungmin, ya?"

Saat namja itu bertanya, Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah kami. Aku hanya sanggup menganggukan kepalaku karna aku sudah terlanjur salah tingkah. Tapi detik kemudian, ia kembali membuang muka dan melahap stik ikan dengan lahap.

"Kau anak kelas berapa?"

"Aku,kelas 1-3. Kalau kau pasti anak kelas 1-1 kan?"

"Iya." Si tiang menjawab lesu pertanyaanku.

"Hey,Siwon! Sedang apa kau disitu? Cepat kemari!"

"Sopan sedikit. Bagaimana pun juga, aku lebih tua darimu."

Kyuhyun hanya menganggkat kedua bahunya lalu kembali memakan stik ikan.

"Ayo, kau juga harus makan."

"Ne."

Akhirnya aku menerima ajakan namja tiang yang ternyata punya nama yaitu Siwon. Sedangkan Ryeowook, entah sejak kapan ia sudah dekat dengan yeoja yang sejak tadi bersama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga sudah tidak mengurusi yeoja itu lagi, ia hanya menghabiskan beberapa stik ikan bersama Donghae dan Amber.

Kenapa urutan kami berdiri jadi seperti ini, Siwon, aku, Kyuhyun, Donghae lalu Amber. Sedangkan Ryeowook dan yeoja itu memilih menjauhi kami dengan memberi jarak antara kami dengan mereka berdua.

Hah, memang paling enak menjadi namja. Kalau memang suka bisa langsung mengatakannya nah kalau yeoja seperti aku, tentu saja tidak berani melakukannya. Sekilas aku kembali merasa berdebar saat nyata-nyatanya Kyuhyun berdiri disampingku.

Satu stik ikan saja rasanya sulit sekali untuk ku makan dengan benar. Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sadar dengan pandanganku, dia jadi melirik kearahku.

"Makan saja. Nanti aku yang bayar."

"Mwoya?"

"Kau takut makan. Jadi aku pikir aku yang akan membayarkannya untukmu."

"Ye?"

"Sudah makan saja."

Jadi.. jadi.. jadi dia pikir aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli stik ikan yang harganya sangat murah ini? Ahh, aku bercanda. Dasar namja keterlaluan. Walaupun aku tidak sekaya dia, tapi kalau hanya stik ikan aku bisa dengan percaya diri untuk membayarnya dengan uangku sendiri.

Siwon hanya tertawa saat ia melihatku meremas gemas stik ikan yang aku pegang. Padahal aku melihat dia seperti itukan karna aku suka dengannya. Tapi dia malah berpikiran hal yang sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehku.

"Jangan diambil hati. Kyuhyun memang orang yang seperti itu. Tapi sebenarnya dia manusia yang baik."

Seolah-olah senyuman Siwon yang memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipi itu membuatku sedikit merasa lega. Tapi tiba-tiba saja, Kyuhyun berhenti makan dan pergi begitu saja. entah kemana, tapi saat dia tidak ada didekatku seperti ini, rasanya sangat tidak nyaman sekali. Seperti ada yang kurang.

"Dia, kemana?"

"Kyuhyun?"

"Iya."

"Anak itu hanya membeli minum. Kebiasaannya kambuh lagi." Terang Siwon sambil kembali menyantap stik ikan yang entah sudah seberapa banyak yang ia makan.

"Kebiasaan apa?"

"Kyuhyun biasanya membeli minum setelah makan. Anak itu tidak tahan kalau berjauh-jauh dari air."

"Begitu?"

Siwon tersenyum kemudian menganggukan kepalanya. Benar juga apa kata namja ini, Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam kedai sambil membawa kantung plastik, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang botol air mineral lalu ia meneguk isinya sambil berjalan.

Hah, saat meminum air saja dia terlihat sangat tampan sekali. Aku benar-benar sudah masuk kedalam perangkapnya.

"Aku pikir, kau tidak akan menyukai namja yang seperti Kyuhyun. Tapi sepertinya aku salah."

Aku melihat Donghae yang berdiri disampingku sambil juga ikut memerhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha menyeberangi jalanan yang lumayan padat sekali malam ini. Aduh, aku harus bicara apa dengan namja ini. Jujur saja aku butuh bantuan Ryeowook sekarang untuk lari dari tempat ini karna tidak sanggup menanggung malu setelah tertangkap basah memerhatikan Kyuhyun oleh Donghae.

Tapi namja yang ingin aku mintai tolong itu sudah asik sendiri bercanda dengan yeoja itu dan entah sejak kapan Amber juga ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Ke-kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu? Aku hanya sedang melihat Kyuhyun yang sepertinya kesusahan membawa katung plastik itu."

Tapi nyatanya tidak, namja itu bahkan terlihat sangat baik-baik saja sambil memutar-mutar kantung plastik itu seperti anak kecil yang baru saja berhasil mencuri permen mahal. Ahh, alasanku benar-benar tidak bisa diterima oleh Donghae. Buktinya saja, dia masih menatapku penuh curiga.

"Ini untuk kalian. Dan kau, karna aku tidak tahu apa kesukaanmu. Jadi ini untukmu."

Kyuhyun memberikan aku susu strawberry. Katanya dia tidak tahu apa kesukaanku, tapi kenapa tepat sekali tebakan anak ini.

"Jangan salah paham, aku tadi melihatmu sedang memakan ice cream rasa strawbeery, jadi aku pikir kau menyukai minuman ini."

Aku mengangguk semangat sambil tersenyum lima jari. Kalau Kyuhyun menyadari rasa ice cream yang tadi aku makan, bukankah dia cukup memerhatikanku? Ahhh, sepertinya aku tidak akan membuka susu kotak ini. Aku akan menyimpannya didalam tas.

….

"Aku pulang!"

"Dari mana saja kau? Apa sekolahmu pindah ke Daegu? Nowon? Atau Incheon? Lama sekali…"

"Jangan mencari ribut, Oppa. Aku lelah. Oh iya, Eomma dan Appa sudah ada dirumah?"

"Tidak. Sepertinya mereka menginap disebuah tempat karna tadi kata Eomma, Appa terlalu banyak minum bersama teman-temannya. Heran juga, sudah tua tapi kenapa belum bisa mengendalikan diri."

Begitulah kalau Hyukjae Oppa sudah mengomel. Dia mirip sekali dengan Eomma Eomma yang sedang menagih bayaran uang sewa rumah. Karna tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan tubuh yang sudah lengket sekali karna debu jalanan, aku pun segera pergi ke kamar untuk mandi dan bersiap pergi tidur.

….

Lagi-lagi nasib sial datang menghampiriku. Karna semalam Appa dan Eomma tidak pulang kerumah, aku jadi terlambat bangun dan terpaksa pergi menggunakan bus. Aku lihat kamar Hyujae Oppa sudah bersih dan anak itu meninggalkanku tanpa membangunkan aku terlebih dahulu. Apakah masih ada Dongsaeng yang disakiti oleh Oppanya sendiri? Aku rasa, hanya aku yang merasakannya didunia ini.

Pagi ini, aku terpaksa berlari menuju halte bus tanpa sarapan. Saat sampai dihalte, ternyata sudah banyak pelajar dan pekerja kantor yang berdiri menungguk kedatangan bus. Karna merasa tidak ada jalan keluarnya lagi, aku terpaksa menghentikan sebuah taksi.

"TAKSI!"

Saat aku memegang pintu taksi, seorang namja juga datang terburu sambil membawan satu kardus yang penuh dengan gulungan kertas. Aku mendongakan kepalaku, ternyataa… ternyataa… kyaa.. kyaa.. kyaa… namja itu adalah Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, aku sudah tidak punya waktu lagi. Jadi aku duluan menggunakan taksi ini." Katanya sambil memeluk kardus.

"Tapi, aku juga sudah terlambat menuju sekolah."

Saat kami asil berdebat, dengan seenak jidatnya seorang yeoja kantoran masuk kedalam taksi kemudian taksi terakhir kami pergi begitu saja. Aku dan Kyuhyun sama-sama mendesah kecewa.

"Padahal kita bisa saja pergi bersama, tapi kita malah berdebat."

Untuk yang pertama kalinya aku melihat Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya. Kami pun terpaksa berjalan kaki menuju sekolah. Kalau pun ada bus, kami juga sudah terlambat karna bus jam segini sudah tidak ada lagi dan baru muncul limabelas menit lagi, itupun bisa lebih. Jadi tidak ada pilihan lain selain berjalan kaki.

"Kardus itu untuk apa, Kyu?"

"Ini untuk bahan praktek."

"Oh. Kau juga datang terlambat hari ini."

"Karna semalam pulang larut, aku jadi baru menyiapkan semuanya pagi ini dan akhirnya terlambat."

"Oh, setelah makan stik ikan kemarin, kalian masih belum pulang?"

"Kami pulang, kemudian berhenti dirumah Siwon Hyung untuk bermain game online."

"Ahaha, aku tidak percaya kalau kalian seperti itu."

"Iya, kami memang seperti itu. Kau sendiri, tidak dimarahin oleh Oppa mu kan?"

"Oppa? Kau tahu kalau aku punya seorang Oppa?"

"Ye? Ah, itu karna kami satu sekolah. Aku juga tahu kalau Hyukjae Hyung lumayan mengenal Donghae Hyung."

"Oh, begitu. Iya dia sempat marah padaku, karna pulang terlalu malam."

Hmm, ya Hyukjae Oppa marah padaku karna pihak sekolah memulangkan kami tepat jam sembilan malam, tapi aku baru sampai rumah pukul sebelas malam.

"Kau sendiri tidak ada masalah karna pulang larut?"

"Kami malah pulang pagi."

"Pagi? Kau tidak kena marah oleh kedua orang tuamu?"

"Mereka sedang tidak ada diSeoul. Jadi aku bebas."

"Pantas saja."

Aku jadi ingin tahu apa saja yang mereka lakukan sampai sepagi itu baru pulang kerumah. Setahuku kalau yeoja yang seperti ini pasti sangat sibuk menggosip, tapi kalau yang melakukannya adalah namja, kira-kira mereka sedang apa ya?

….

Sesampainya disekolah, bel pun segera berbunyi nyaring. Kyuhyun dan aku pun segera berpisah arah karna kelas Kyuhyun berada dilantai dua. Mungkin saking tidak relanya dengan kepergian Kyuhyun kelantai dua dengan menggunakan tangga, aku masih saja memerhatikan anak itu. Sesaat aku melihatnya tersenyum kearahku sambil menapaki anak tangga sekolah.

Akhirnya, wajah dinginnya itu dapat tersenyum juga walaupun akusedikit agak rabun melihatnya. Tapi tidak apalah, daripada aku salah melihatnya. Saat ingin membuka pintu kelas, ternyata Ryeowook sudah membukakan pintunya duluan. Dia melihatku setengah kaget, namun aku hanya tersenyum karna aku sedang senang.

"Kebetulan kau datang, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu!"

….

**READERDEULLLLLL~~**

**Ayem kambek!**

**Yuuu.. huuu… ada FF gaje baru yang saya buat. Apa readerdeul suka? Suka aja deh.**

**#okefix**

**Saya mau curcol dulu, ne _**

**Kebanyakan tugas sama uas kuliah ngebuat saya hampir kehilangan akal buat nulis epep lagi. Tapi untungnya saya masih punya ide gila wkwkwk… maka dari itu terciptalah epep gaje ini. Gimana.. gimana apa ada yang suka dengan new epep saya ini?**

**Sudah sebulan saya enggak muncul disini. Dan akhirnya saya menetaskan telur ungunya Kyuhyun Oppa lagi. Ehh, denger-denger magnae imut itu baru 8****th**** debut anniversary yakkk! Waahh selamat deh buat Oppa tercintah :* Duarr… Duarr.. #nyalainpetasansamaDonghaeOppa **

**Kalo diliat-liat ya, Kyuhyun Oppa kok tambah kece topan aja. Apalagi dimusikalnyayang baru. Rasanyaa itu pengen nelen itu Oppa bulet-bulet. New hair style sama pipinya yang chubby itu bikin author enggak kuat bediri dan akhirnya ngesot selama seminggu.**

**#abaikan**

**Oke reader. Ada yang mau add author di Fb? Kalo ada silahkan, desy mayangsari**

**Sampai ketemu dinext chap yang insyaalloh bakal publis lusa kekeke~**

**Hope is Review that never sleep.**

**See you \^o^/**


	2. Chapter 2

**MR. COOL**

**.**

**Super Junior and SM Entertaiment Ngartis**

**.**

**Author, Cho Hyunsung**

**.**

**Ketampanan mereka adalah milik publik, saya hanya meminjam nama dan tampang kece badai topan mereka. Diri mereka tetaplah milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Bagi yang membaca FF gaje ini diharuskan ripiu kalo enggak Author bakal merajuk. Mwuhehehe.. **

**.**

**I'm GS Author.**

…**..**

"Kebetulan kau datang, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu!"

"Yayaya, tunggu dulu. Memangnya ada apa?"

Ryeowook menarik ku masuk kedalam kelas lalu duduk dibangku kami berdua. Sebelum memulai pembicaraannya, Ryeowook tersenyum lima jari ke arahku sehingga membuat aku semakin bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh anak ini.

"Apa kau masih ingat dengan yeoja yang semalam datang bersama kelompok Kyuhyun di taman kota?"

"Hmm, ya. Lalu, apa masalahnya?"

"Sepertinya, aku mulai.. mulai dewasa."

Jawaban macam apa itu? Apa aku yang terlalu lugu, sampai-sampai tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Ryeowook barusan.

"Dewasa, apanya? Kalau bicara jangan berbelit-belit."

"Ah, kau ini memang tidak peka sekali. Maksudku, sepertinya aku mulai menyukai yeoja itu."

"Benarkah? Secepat itu?"

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Yeoja itu ternyata teman kecil Kyuhyun saat mereka tinggal di Jepang dulu. Yeoja itu datang kemari untuk mengajak Kyuhyun kembali ke Jepang karna orang tua mereka berada disana. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak setuju karna katanya ia sedang menyukai seseorang. Yeoja itupun patah hati kemudian aku datang sebagai penolong. Bagaimana? Bagus tidak?"

Ryeowook sadar tidak sih dia tadi mengatakan apa? Kyuhyun sedang menyukai seseorang? Apa benar?

Dan aku pun mulai heboh -_-

"Iya bagus. Jadi sekarang yeoja itu ada dimana?" karna tidak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi, maka dari itu aku memutuskan mengatakan apa yang ada didalam pikiranku saat ini.

"Ruang guru. Dia sedang mendaftarkan diri menjadi siswa disini. Huwaa, itu artinya aku dan dia akan lebih sering bertemu!"

Dia begitu heboh dan akhirnya aku pun senang karna sebentar lagi Ryeowook akan melepaskan masa lajangnya wkwkwkwk…

"Tapi tunggu dulu. Siapa nama yeoja itu?"

"Kim.."

"Ya? Kim?"

"Kim.. Kim Yesung." Jawabnya seperti gadis desa yang supeerr lugu.

Kedua pipi Ryeowook berubah merona. Dengan wajah sekecil itu dia merona hebat. Apakah seperti ini bentuk namja yang sedang jatuh cinta? Tapi kalau memang seperti itu, lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Sudah hampir satu tahun belakangan ini aku selalu memperhatikan anak itu, tapi tidak sekali pun aku melihatnya merona hebat seperti apa yang dialami oleh Ryeowook saat ini.

Aku jadi semakin penasaran, siapa yeoja yang disukai oleh Kyuhyun. Dan sepertinya tebakanku benar, yeoja itu… bukanlah aku.

Tidak! Jangan berpikiran bahwa aku lemas!

Tidak sama sekali…

Hanya.. merasa sakit dibagian dada -_-

"Baiklah. Semoga, pada akhirnya kau bisa mendapatkan hati yeoja Jepang itu. Dan.. tadi kau mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun sedang menyukai seorang yeoja, memangnya siapa yeoja itu?"

"Yesung tidak mengatakannya karna dia bilang Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengatakannya. Jadi, aku juga tidak tahu siapa yeoja yang sedang Kyuhyun sukai itua. Setahuku, dia selalu biasa saja jika sedang berdekatan dengan para yeoja yang berusaha mendekatinya, termasuk kau."

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. Hentikan ocehanmu itu sekarang juga Kim Ryeowook."

Ryeowook kikik puas dan kemudian Seonsaengnim datang memecah kebisingan yang terjadi didalam kelas. Semua anak berlarian menuju bangku mereka masing-masing dan aku sempat melihat kelompok Kyuhyun yang berjalan melewati lapangan sepak bola yang berada disamping kelasku. Tapi tidak ada Kyuhyun disana, kira-kira dimana anak itu berada?

….

Seperti hari kemarin, aku baru sampai dirumah tepat pukul sembilan lebih tigapuluh menit. Hawa dingin diluar sana mulai terasa membekukan. Kalau saja aku terlambat pulang, bisa-bisa aku terkena hujanan salju.

"Aku pulang!"

Sunyi.

"Sepertinya semua orang sudah pada tidur."

Maka aku pun memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke kamarku dan mulai mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian yang lebih hangat dan nyaman. Setelah selesai mengganti pakaian, tadinya aku ingin segera tidur. Tapi saat aku merebahkan tubuhku diatas tempat tidur, aku mulai kepikiran tentang Kyuhyun lagi.

Aku pun terpaksa terbangun dan saat ini aku duduk tepat didepan jendela kamarku yang tertutup rapat. Tidak ada hal yang bisa aku lakukan selain memandang langit yang sedang menjatuhkan gumpalan-gumpalan kecil es ke bumi. Halaman rumahku pun mulai terlihat ditutupi oleh salju tipis.

Tokk.. tokk..

"Apa kau sudah tidur?"

"Ani. Masuk saja."

Tidak lama kemudian, kepala Hyukjae Oppa terlihat menjembul dibalik pintu kamarku. Oppa sudah memakai piama berwarna kuning dengan motif pisang yang menjadi piama favoritenya karna seumur hidupnya ia baru pertama kali mendapatkan hadiah dari seorang yeoja yang tidak lama kemudian meninggalkannya pergi untuk melanjutkan SMA diluar negri.

"Ada apa Oppa malam-malam seperti ini datang kemari?"

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku barusan, Hyukjae Oppa terlebih dahulu mengambil kursi belajarku kemudian duduk disampingku sambil menatap keluar jendela kamarku yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur lagi."

"Waeyo, Oppa?"

"Sepertinya, aku kelelahan."

"Oh begitu. Lalu Oppa mau apa?"

"Mmm.. ayo kita menggosipkan seseorang."

"Ah, siapa orang yang Oppa maksudkan kali ini?"

"Bagaimana kalau mengenai Kyuhyun?"

"Kyuhyun? Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

Jelas! Aku sangat tertarik dengan berita ini. Aku pun segera melancarkan puppy eyesku yang tidak pernah terkalahkan itu pada Hyukjae Oppa yang kemudian hanya membuang muka. Dia benar-benar kakak yang jahat…

"Kalau kau masih dengan wajah yang seperti itu, aku tidak akan cerita."

"Ah, baiklah. Aku mengalah."

Hyukjae Oppa memperlihatkan gummy smilenya yang katanya sangat keren itu dan jujur saja aku tidak terlalu tertarik karna bagaimana pun juga dia adalah Oppa ku, jadi aku pikir aku punya alasan yang kuat untuk tidak menyukainya. Kkkk~

"Jujur saja. Tadi, saat jam makan siang.. aku melihat Kyuhyun menarik tangan seorang yeoja menuju taman belakang sekolah. Karna kau donsaengku satu-satunya dan lagi pula kau juga menyukai Kyuhyun, maka dari itu.. aku mengatakannya padamu."

Apa sebaiknya aku tidak mendengarkan cerita Hyukjae Oppa barusan?

Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak, selain hanya diam saja. Lagi pula, sebelumnya Ryeowook juga sudah mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun sedang menyukai seorang yeoja dan wajahku pun mulai memanas. Apakah seperti ini rasanya terbakar api cemburu?

Ohh tidak!

Beginikah seorang remaja menjalani hidupnya? Menangis karna cinta? Tidak!

It's not my style..

"Oppa.. apa Oppa bisa keluar sekarang?"

"Kenapa? Kau ingin menangis ya?"

"Mworago? Tidak mungkin aku menangis karna hal sekecil itu. Lagi pula, Kyuhyun bukan milikku. Jadi, Kyuhyun bebas melakukan apa saja yang dia inginkan."

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti. Kalau begitu, aku pergi ke kamar dulu."

Hyukjae Oppa segera berjalan menuju pintu kamarku.

CKLEK!

BLAM!

Saat Hyukjae Oppa menutup pintu, seketika aku menundukan kepalaku. Aku sama sekali tidak menangis. Hanya saja, aku merasakan ada hal yang aneh, yang sangat mengganjal didalam sini. Didalam dadaku.

….

Sekolah lagi.. sekolah lagi..

Setiap pagi pergi ke sekolah dan baru menyentuh lantai kamar pada malam hari, lalu kapan aku bisa menikmati tempat hiburan?

Kabar buruk Kyuhyun tadi malam semakin membuat keruh suasana hatiku yang harus berjalan kaki menuju halte bus karna Appa sedang tidak berada dirumah dan Eomma pergi ke Anyang untuk menengok nenek yang sedang sakit.

Kalau saja aku tidak sekolah, aku pasti bisa ikut dengan Eomma. Oh iya, jangan tanyakan Oppa ku yang jahat itu. Dia sudah pergi ke sekolah duluan bersama dengan teman-temannya dan meninggalkan donsaengnya yang paling imut ini dijalanan sambil mengejar bus.

Errr… sial!

Baru semenit merasakan dinginnya bangku halte bus, seorang namja dengan topi hitam dan masker biru gelap berlalu begitu saja didepanku dengan menggunakan sepeda berwarna hitam miliknya. Tanpa perlu memikirkannya, aku sudah tahu pasti kalau orang itu adalah Kyuhyun.

Kalau ada yang bertanya, apa yang aku lakukan selama hampir satu tahun berada di SMA? Maka dengan lantang aku akan menjawab.. memperhatikan Kyuhyun sampai-sampai aku lupa segalanya, termasuk ulangan dan jumlah nilai kuisku yang jelek. Wkwk..

Rasa panas ,diwajahku mulai muncul lagi. Tapi detik kemudian, aku terperangah melihat seorang yeoja yang berpakaian seragam sama seperti ku duduk disebelahku untuk menunggu bus. Ia tersenyum hangat kearahku, aku pun membalas senyumnya dengan senyum seadanya.

"Kau Sungmin ya?"

"Ye?" jujur saja aku bingung kenapa yeoja yang sama sekali tidak pernah ku lihat ini tapi dia malah mengetahui namaku.

"Ya, sedikit banyak aku tahu tentangmu." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Jinja?"

"Iya. Aku tahu kau dari seseorang. Ahh, busnya sudah datang. Kau tidak mau naik?"

"Oh, tentu."

Aku segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu bus yang mulai terbuka. Aku dan yeoja yang mengenalku entah darimana itu, akhirnya duduk bersama didalam bus yang tidak tahu mengapa malah terkesan sepi.

"Emm, masalah yang tadi.. bagaimana bisa kau mengenalku? Dan juga, siapa namamu?"

"Aku Kim Kibum."

Yeoja itu hanya menjawab seperti itu. Sepertinya, Kibum bukanlah yeoja yang banyak bicara. Buktinya saja, bibirnya itu terkatup rapat sampai-sampai dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku yang satunya lagi. Bagaimana bisa dia mengenalku? Yang aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu jawabannya dan saat bertanya dia malah tidak menjawabnya.

….

"Yeoja itu aneh sekali.."

"Siapa yang kau katai aneh?"

"Wook, kau sudah datang?"

"Iya. Wajahmu kenapa cemberut seperti itu? Apa baru saja ada hal buruk yang terjadi?"

"Tidak tahu. Bagaimana kalau saat jam makan siang nanti kita bertemu denganYesung diatap sekolah?"

"Ye? Memangnya kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"Sudahlah, katakan saja seperti itu padanya."

"Baiklah. Kalau itu maumu."

Aku dan Ryeowook mengobrol berdua sambil berjalan menuju kelas. Sesampainya dikelas, kedua kakiku terasa lemas lagi dan aku pun tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Hey, Lee Sungmin~"

Siwon, anak kelas Kyuhyun datang menemuiku dikelas saat jam pelajaran belum dimulai. Sepertinya anak ini belum singgah dikelasnya, aku dapat menebaknya dari tas ransel yang masih menempel dipunggungnya.

Siwon tersenyum kearahku dan juga Ryeowook yang sedang duduk bersamaku didalam kelas. Hal itu lantas menjadi bahan omongan teman-temanku yang lain. Aku tahu, karna Siwon tampan maka dari itu mereka semua mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tetap tersenyum dan kemudian duduk dibangku depan mejaku dengan posisi terbalik. Siwon menumpukan kedua tangannya dipunggung kursi kemudian ia menaruh dagunya diatas sana sambil menatap aku dan Ryeowook secara bergantian.

"Tadi, aku melihat kau turun dari bus yang sama dengan Kibum. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak. Kami baru pertama kalinya bertemu. Tapi sepertinya, Kibum mengenalku."

"Benarkah? Oh, mungkin dia mengenalmu dari seseorang."

Tett.. tett.. tett..

Bunyi bel sekolah pun berbunyi dengan tidak elitnya.

"Hah, waktu kunjugan sudah habis. Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke kelas. Sampai nanti, Sungmin dan.. kau Kim Ryeowook kan?"

"Iya." Ryeowook menjawab dengan wajah datar, sepertinya dia kesal karna Siwon tidak mengingat wajahnya dengan baik.

Siwon hanya menyengir melihat ekspresi wajah Ryeowook yang ditekuk itu kemudian dia pergi menuju kelasnya yang berada dilantai dua. Setelah Siwon pergi, tidak lama kemudian Seonsaengnim datang memberi petuah yang sanggup membuat kepalaku berputar-putar tidak karuan.

….

Jam makan siang pun tiba, dengan segera Ryeowook memberi kabar pada Yesung kalau aku ingin bertemu dengannya diatap sekolah. Saat keluar kelas tadi, aku berpisah dengan Ryeowook yang berjalan kearah kelas Yesung, sedangkan aku sendiri berjalan dengan gontai memasuki kawasan atap sekolah.

Kedua kakiku kembali terasa lemas saat aku menaiki anak tangga menuju atap sekolah dan lagi-lagi aku sendiri tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.

CKLEK!

BLAM!

Saat pintu atap sekolah mulai terbuka, aku dapat merasakan hembusan angin yang lumayan kencang menerpa kulit wajahku. Seketika, aku mulai mengeratkan jas sekolah yang aku kenakan saat ini. Aku pun mulai berjalan memasuki kawasan atap sekolah sambil menghambur pandangan keseluruh penjuru kawasan sekolah yang terlihat dari atas sini.

"Sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada yeoja itu?"

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu."

Mungkin aku salah dengar, ditempat seperti ini aku bisa mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang yeoja. Karna penasaran, aku pun memberanikan diri untuk mengintip sepasang namja dan yeoja itu. dan tebakanku ternyata benar, suara yeoja yang bertanya pada seorang namja itu adalah Kibum dan sedangkan namja itu adalah.. Kyuhyun.

Aku masih memerhatikan mereka berdua dari balik dinding, sedangkan Kyuhyun dengan yeoja itu terlihat sedang duduk diatas atap sekolah sambil memandang lurus kedepan. Jarak duduk keduanya juga lumayan dekat, sehingga membuatku semakin berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Apa sebenarnya Kibum mengenalku mungkin dari Kyuhyun. Atau memang, Kyuhyun dan Kibum memiliki hubungan spesial. Entahlah, aku tidak ingin membayangkannya dan bagaimana perasaanku nantinya, aku juga tidak tahu.

"Bagaimana dengan Yesung? Yeoja itu sudah datang sejauh ini untukmu, tapi kau malah mengacuhkannya. Apa itu yang kau namakan dengan teman masa kecil?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan padanya kalau aku sedang menyukai seseorang dan itu berhasil. Dia menjauh dan berdekatan dengan seorang namja yang kelasnya berada dilantai dasar."

Tepat sekali. Namja yang dimaksud Kyuhyun itu pasti adalah Ryeowook. Yah, siapa lagi yang mendekati Yesung kalau bukan Ryeowook orangnya.

"Aku tidak selalu tahu apa yang ada didalam pikiranmu, Kyu."

"Benar. Tidak ada yang tahu, bahkan aku sendiri juga merasa bingung."

"SUNGMIN!"

Ya Tuhan! Ryeowook berteriak sangat nyaring sekali. Kyuhyun dan Kibum jadi menyadari kehadiranku dan mereka berdua melihat kearahku. Tada! Aku ketahuan sedang mengintip mereka berdua. Kyuhyun turun dari atas atap duluan, dia berjalan kearahku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ti-tidak ada. Aku.. aku baru saja menginjakan kaki disini.."

"Kau kemana saja, Min? Aku pikir, tadi kau menungguku dikelas."

Tanpa terduga, Ryeowook malah berkata seperti itu. Tapi yang menjadi masalah saat ini adalah Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang memandang kearahku, aku yang memandang kearah Yesung, Yesung yang memandang kearah Kyuhyun, dan sedangkan Kibum masih saja memerhatikan kami dari jarak jauh.

"Kyu.."

Suara kecil Yesung terdengar begitu saja saat keadaan berubah menjadi hening. Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat Yesung yang kemudian menatapnya dengan penuh makna.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan hingga berbuat senekat itu. Tapi aku rasa, kau konyol."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Kyuhyun beranjak pergi dari atap sekolah meninggalkan kami dalam kebingungan sedangkan Yesung sendiri sudah hampir menangis. Tidak lama kemudian, Kibum lewat dihadapan kami bertiga, ia tersenyum hangat seperti yang ia perlihatkan padaku saat menunggu bus tadi pagi.

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita duduk saja disana."

Ryeowook menunjuk tempat yang tadi diduduki oleh Kyuhyun dan Kibum dan Yesung hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Cepat kemari."

Sayangnya, aku hanya mengangguk kemudian mengikuti mereka yang tengah duduk berdua ditempat yang tadi Kyuhyun duduki bersama Kibum.

"Kenapa wajahmu berubah murung? Apa kau mengenal yeoja itu?" tanya Ryeowook pada Yesung.

Yeoja itu hanya menggeleng ragu dan sepertinya ada satu hal lagi yang ia tutupi dari kami.

"Aku menyangka bahwa yeoja itu adalah yeoja yang diceritakan Kyuhyun tempo hari lewat telpon." Terang Yesung sambil mengusap wajahnya yang sudah memerah padam karna menahan tangis.

"Benarkah? Memangnya apa yang Kyuhyun katakan padamu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Malam itu, Kyuhyun mengatakan padaku bahwa ia sedang menyukai seorang yeoja. Semua itu berawal dari ia masuk ke sekolah ini, tepat sebelas bulan yang lalu dan kalau dipikir-pikir lagi sudah hampir satu tahun dia menyukai yeoja itu."

Astaga, jadi selama ini aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Betapa bodohnya aku, selama ini aku selalu memperhatikannya, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu dimana letak hati dan pikirannya. Terdengar konyol dan luar biasa malunya.

"Tapi sungguh, aku tidak tahu itu hanya alasannya saja untuk menghindariku atau memang benar adanya. Tapi setelah melihatnya bersama yeoja itu, aku jadi yakin kalau semua itu memang benar adanya."

"Yesung-ah~ sebaiknya kau tidak berkata seperti itu. Kalian bisa saja salah paham." Ujar Ryeowook menengahi.

Aku tahu, arah pandangan Ryeowook terarah padaku. Dia mungkin khawatir tentang bagaimana nasibku selanjutnya saat aku mengetahui bahwa namja yang selama ini aku sukai ternyata sedang menggilai yeoja lainnya.

"Tapi, kalau semua itu benar bagaimana? Kyuhyun selalu mengatakan apa yang ada didalam pikirannya. Aku sangat mengenalnya hingga bahkan sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke Seoul dan seharusnya aku tahu, bahwa itu semua tidak baik untuk Kyuhyun…"

"Jadi, kau pikir seharusnya Kyuhyun tetap berada di Jepang bersamamu?" aku bertanya dengan nada kesal. Bagaimana pun juga, Yesung seperti mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun semestinya adalah miliknya.

Ryeowook menahan lenganku. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak ingin menampar wajah Yesung. Yah, paling tidak nasibku dengan nasib Yesung tidak jauh berbeda karna kami menyukai namja yang sama. Tapi.. bagaimana pun juga, aku juga harus memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Ryeowook karna Yesung sepertinya masih berharap pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau masih.. memiliki perasaan pada Kyuhyun?"

Jujur, aku kasihan sekali dengan Ryeowook. Dia bertanya dengan suara lirih seolah ia tidak ingin Yesung menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala. Lama keadaan kami berubah menjadi hening. Namun, Yesung sudah memutuskan jawabannya.

"Sepertinya tidak. Aku kurang yakin dengan Kyuhyun. Seperti wajahnya tadi, aku tidak cocok bersamanya."

Satu lengkungan keatas hadir menghiasi wajah Ryeowook yang sempat murung. Baiklah, kalau sudah begini, aku pun terlupakan. Hmm.. benar-benar.

"Apa kau yakin?"

Hahaha, pertanyaanku mengundang kegelisahan bagi seorang Kim Ryeowook yang baru pertama kalinya merasakan bagaimana indahnya masa-masa jatuh cinta. Emm, sebenarnya kami sama sih. Habisnya, kami selalu bersama sehingga banyak orang yang mengira bahwa kami berdua pacaran. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, tidak juga. Dia itu lebih mengesalkan daripada wajah dingin Kyuhyun.

"Aku yakin." Jawab Yesung sambil membusungkan dada. Aku jadi ragu, tapi keadaan seperti ini malah membuat Ryeowook semakin menang dan besar kepala.

"Lalu, apa ada orang yang akan menggantikan Kyuhyun?"

Baiklah, karna pertanyaanku ini lagi-lagi Ryeowook kembali gelisah dan sekarang ditambah tatapan tajam darinya. Hah~ aku sama sekali tidak takut. Saat kecil dulu, aku yang membantu Ryeowook keluar dari selokan dekat sekolah jadi dia tidak akan menyakitiku, setidaknya itu janjinya dulu padaku -_-

"Pasti ada! Ini semua masalah waktu, bukan?"

"Ah, Yesung benar. Ini semua karna masalah waktunya saja dan lagi pula bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Ayo kita kembali kekelas. Dan kau Lee Sungmin, sepertinya kita perlu bicara nanti."

GLUK!

Sepertinya akan ada yang marah besar padaku.

….

Langit diluar sana sudah berubah menjadi kehitaman. Hawa dingin juga mulai merembes dari celah-celah jendela kelas. Jam terakhir kali ini adalah fisika. Mau tahu bagaimana rasanya saat jam pelajaran fisika mengisi sisa waktu dikelas saat malam-malam seperti ini? Aku hanya ingin segera kabur atau malah…

"Lee Sungmin! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat keluar dan berdiri didepan pintu!"

"Ba-baik."

Seperti apa kata ku barusan, aku hanya ingin segera kabur atau malah ditendang keluar kelas sambil menerima hukuman. Benar-benar keji! Baru tertangkap basah melamun, hukumannya sudah seperti ini mana sebentar lagi jam pulang sekolah lagi. Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihatku sedang terkena hukuman seperti ini? Oh tidak, aku pasti akan malu sekali!

"Hey bocah, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hyukjae Oppa! Tolong aku. Aku sedang dihukum…"

Hyukjae Oppa berjalan kearah jendela untuk mengintip bagian dalam kelas dan disaat itu juga Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya sambil berbisik 'Hyung~ kau ada disini?'

Hyukjae Oppa tersenyum kemudian menganggukan kepala.

"Hah, pantas saja. Kau pasti melamunkan saat Si nenek Fisika itu menjelaskan?"

Oppa macam apa yang ditempat umum seperti ini menoyor kepala Donsaengnya..

"Aku tidak sengaja. Aku sudah sangat lelah." Aku pun berpura-pura memasang wajah kelelahan.

"Ya sudahlah. Nikmati saja~"

"Oh iya, Oppa sendiri kenapa berada diluar kelas?"

"Tadinya aku ijin pergi ke toilet dan malah tidak sengaja melihat kau berdiri seperti ini. Kenapa juga kau harus membuatku malu seperti ini. Ckckck.."

"Aku yang mendapat hukuman kenapa Oppa yang malu?"

"Bagimana pun juga, semua orang yang ada disini tahu kalau kau adalah adiknya Lee Hyukjae siswa Social 2-1 yang paling kece! Aku peringatkan kau!"

"Cih, menyebalkan sekali. Sudah sana pergi. Aku akan baik-baik saja berada disini sendirian."

"Lagi pula, siapa yang mengkhawatirkanmu? Aku juga akan pergi."

"Ah.. aish. Untuknya dia Oppa ku, kalau tidak.. sepatu ini pasti sudah melayang ke wajahnya."

Karna kesal dengan bunyi bel yang tidak kunjung datang, aku jadi tertarik untuk menatap jam tanganku. Sudah pukul sembilan kurang sepuluh menit. Aku menatap jam tanganku lebih lama karna tiba-tiba saja aku melihat bayangan seorang namja dibelakangku.

Aku mulai memerhatikan wajahnya dengan seksama lewat kaca jam tanganku. Namja itu terlihat sedang memunggungiku sambil memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana. Namja itu tidak memakai jas sekolahnya. Tapi bukan hal itu yang menjadi titik fokus penglihatku, namja itu memakai… sepatu yang sama dengan…

Aku segera menurunkan jam tanganku saat namja itu memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadapku. Aku pun mulai merasakan dilema, antara ingin melihatnya atau sama sekali mengabaikannya. Aku hanya berani menatapnya lewat ekor mataku.

Namja itu berjalan kearah anak tangga yang akan membawanya menuju lantai dua.

"Kyuhyun? Sejak kapan anak itu berdiri dibelakangku seperti itu?"

Ya, ternyata namja itu adalah Kyuhyun. Saat pandangan mata kami bertemu, ia hanya menatapku datar sambil terus menaiki anak tangga dan memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

Hah, perasaanku pun semakin tidak enak apalagi dengan bunyi bel yang kemudian berbunyi sehingga membuat Seonsaengnim keluar dari kelas sambil melirik sinis kearahku. Hah, sebagai murid aku hanya bisa diam saja sambil menghela nafas dan tidak lama kemudian Ryeowook datang membawakan tasku.

"Gomawo."

"Cheon. Lain kali, jangan diulangi lagi. Atau nilai ujian fisikamu akan berubah menjadi F."

"Iya, Wook aku mengaku salah."

"Ya sudah. Ayo pulang."

"Hmmm, ya.."

….

"Aku pulang~"

Eomma datang menyambutku dengan hangat. Senyumnya yang keibuan membuatku semakin merasa nyaman dan bahagia memiliki Eomma seperti dia. Dan layaknya seorang penyelamat, beban disekolah pun terangkat saat aku melihat senyumnya.

"Kau pasti lelah. Ayo makan dulu."

"Aku pulang!"

"Nah, Oppa mu juga sudah pulang. Hyukjae~ kemari nak. Kita makan malam bersama."

"Ne Eomma. Oh, kau sudah pulang."

Aku mengangguk lemas kemudian mulai menyendokan sup rumput laut kedalam mulutku. Hyukjae Oppa dan Eomma pun mulai bersiap untuk memulai makan malam. Aku dan Oppa pun makan dengan lahap karna kami berdua sengaja tidak makan diluar untuk bisa makan malam bersama dengan Eomma karna minggu depan Appa baru akan pulang dari luar kota.

Setelah selesai membersihkan peralatan makan, aku pamit pergi ke kamar dan meninggalkan Eomma dan Oppa yang masih duduk dikursi meja makan. Hari ini, aku benar-benar merasa lelah, maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk berendam didalam buth up yang penuh dengan air hangat.

Baru tiga menit berendam, sebuah panggilan datang menghampiri ponselku. Ternyata Ryeowook yang sedang meneleponku.

"Yeobseo?"

"_Kau dimana?"_

"Didalam buth up." Jawabku jujur.

"_Malam-malam seperti ini kau berendam? Neo, michoseo?"_

"Aish, memangnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"_Aku hanya lupa memberitahumu masalah tugas fisika yang baru saja diberikan oleh yeoja bertanduk_ _iblis itu. Filenya akan aku kirimkan lewat email. Jangan lupa kau kerjakan karna lusa sudah harus_ _dikumpul."_

"Hmm, ya. Kalau aku tidak lupa."

"_Tidak ada kata lupa Lee Sungmin. Ya sudah, aku tutup ya?"_

"Tunggu!"

"_Ada apa lagi?"_

Aku segera keluar dari dalam buth up dan kemudian membalutkan handuk ke tubuhku lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Apa besok setelah makan siang aku bisa berbicara dengan Yesung?"

"_Ya, mungkin saja. Aku akan mengatakannya padanya."_

"Tapi hanya berdua."

"_Ye?"_

"Ya, Wook. Hanya aku dan Yesung. Kali ini kau tidak boleh ikut."

"_Memangnya kenapa?"_

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak tanya. Ikuti saja apa kataku."

"_Hmm, yah terserahmu saja."_

KLIK!

Aku pikir, aku harus bertemu dan berbicara dengan Yesung sekali lagi. Aku melakukannya bukan untuk Kyuhyun, tapi lebih kepada Ryeowook. Aku hanya ingin sekedar tahu bagaimana perasaan yeoja itu pada Ryeowook dan semoga saja dia mau terbuka denganku.

Ya, semoga saja..

….

**Tbc~**

**Hahaha, apa ada yang penasaran kah dengan kelanjutan FF gaje ini? Oh tidak, saya benar-benar membuat Ryeowook dan Yesung terbalik lagi. Kkkk~ Tapi entah kenapa saya suka ngelakuinnya ^^v**

**Chingudeul~ ceritanya disini Kyuhyun and the geng, Sungmin, Ryeowook sama Yesung itu baru kelas satu SMA. Tapi kalau Hyukjae dia udah kelas dua SMA. Entah kenapa otak saya malah jadiin mereka line yang berbeda.**

**Ya, bisa dibilang disini saya misahin antara Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Tapi sepertinya saya akan buat mereka jadi brothership gitu. Dan ada kemungkinan chapter depan saya bakal bikin author pov bukan Sungmin pov kaya chapter satu sama chapter dua ini. **

**Oke, saya cuman bisa berharap ****NO SILENT READER**** dan yang terpenuhi adalah ****KOTAK REVIEW**** untuk story saya kali ini. Keep stay and keep review reader ^^**

**See you.**


End file.
